


Breaking Her

by Ignalusa101



Series: Hizzie short stories [5]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F, Hizzie - Freeform, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, Mentions of Handon, Sad Ending, i guess there is some fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignalusa101/pseuds/Ignalusa101
Summary: “ What can you say that would possibly make this better?"-Hope's brows furrowed and she started shaking her head softly.She attempted to turn around and continue to walk away when Lizzie's hand stopped her once again."Please Hope,don't walk away on me"______Basically what happens is Lizzie cheats on Hope
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Lizzie Saltzman & Sebastian
Series: Hizzie short stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683343
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Breaking Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnholyHelbig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyHelbig/gifts).



> Well I broke my own heart while writing this and I was planning on writing an even worse ending but it would’ve been too much torture

Shoving as many clothes as she can fit in the dusty luggage bag,Hope tries her best to hold back sobs as endless streams of tears are rolling down her pale cheeks.Now more than ever she wishes she could turn back the clock and never give her heart to Lizzie Saltzman.She wishes she never let her walls come tumbling down for the girl who showed her what true love feels like only to tear her to pieces.

She sniffs and allows herself to let out a heavy sob as she wipes her tears with the soft sleeves of her navy shirt.As hard as she tries to focus on packing her stuff,memories of the past few weeks come flooding into her mind and she starts feeling a bit dizzy.

_Lizzie had been acting strange for the past couple weeks and Hope couldn't put her finger on it.She was starting to question Lizzie's feelings towards her,trying to think of things she had done or said to upset the blonde.Was Lizzie trying to find a way out?Was Hope not good enough for her?She didn't know but she promised herself she'd find out and make it up to Lizzie._

_It all began when Lizzie started paying little to almost no attention at all to Hope.She was always on her phone,her fingers tapping fast as a few quiet chuckles would escape her mouth every now and then.Hope tried to ignore the thoughts in her head,choosing to trust her girlfriend.She loved Lizzie and she knew that Lizzie loved her back._

_One day the two were hanging out in the twin's dorm with the rest of their friends.They were all sitting on the floor,playing some games,gossiping,having a good time._

_"Lizzie!"Kaleb said louder for the third time,this time waving his hand in front of Lizzie's eyes.Her eyes had been glued to her phone's screen for the past fifteen minutes and Josie had to nudge her everytime someone was addressing to her"Can you even hear us?"_

_She shook her head slightly and locked her phone relative immediately,placing it on the floor,face down.She looked around to notice everyone was sort of staring at her and she understood it was her turn to pick truth or dare._

_"I apologise,I'm just not a big fan of truth or dare"She excused herself and shrugged.MG gestured a 'don't worry' to her before daring her to drink a cola can in one go,which she did although she almost choked halfway through.But Lizzie Saltzman never backed down from a dare._

_Hope watched Lizzie from where she was sitting half crossed half knee up.She had a beer can in her hand and she would take a little and slow sip every now and then.She didn't even like beer if she were honest._

_Once the dare was done Lizzie wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and threw the empty recipient at Kaleb who took satisfaction in squeezing the cans then aiming for the bin in the dark corner of their room.She then looked up at Hope who had a tired expression and realised the auburn-haired girl hadn't said anything in a very long time.Leaving her phone were it was,Lizzie crawled towards her girlfriend and sat on her knees when she reached Hope._

_"You're very quiet tonight"She whispered so the others wouldn't stick their nose into their business"Everything okay?"Her silvery voice rang in Hope's right ear as her index finger traced the outline of her sharp jaw before gently making Hope look her in the eyes._

_Hope nodded softly and took another sip,this time a bigger one so she'd finally empty the can that she carefully placed on the floor between her legs"Yeah,don't worry about it"She assured Lizzie and closed her eyes for a second,letting out a deep breath"I'm just tired I guess"She confessed and shrugged,her loose hoodie falling off her shoulder._

_Lizzie nodded back,not wanting to push Hope's buttons.She cupped her girlfriend's face and pressed their lips together.Lizzie's lips tasted like coke while Hope's tasted like beer and combined it left both of them wincing at the terrible flavour._

_Realising Lizzie had finally detached herself from her phone,Hope took this opportunity to wrap her arms around the blonde's waist and pull her on her lap.She nuzzled her face in Lizzie's shoulder as it was the highest spot she could reach but she loved it._

_A couple hours later everyone had already left,Josie was picking garbage off the floor and Lizzie and Hope were fishing up the blankets and pillows on the floor._

_Josie's voice put an end to the awkward silence when she was finished cleaning up"Uhm if you guys don't mind,I left my jacket at the old mill and Jade has it so I should go meet her downstairs"She excused herself and received nods from both girls before leaving and closing the door behind her._

_Lizzie turned around at Hope as soon as the door was closed"You think there's something between them?"She raised an eyebrow and pointed at the door._

_Hope chuckled lightly"Are you that oblivious?"She rolled her eyes playfully and a second later a pillow was flying in her direction but fortunately she was able to dodge it"They're definitely dating...Or at least hooking up"._

_Lizzie crossed her arms around her chest"Well at least she's not back with the queen of mean"She spat out,Hope laughing at the Penelope reference.Lizzie would always bring Penelope up every now and then when she was in the mood for some bitchy banter and in spite of saying it was because she was traumatised,everyone knew Lizzie missed Penelope just as much as them.Now she hardly had someone to bicker with unless you count Alyssa Chang._

_"Have you seen my charger?"The blonde suddenly changed topics as she started looking around the room,using her magic to move objects out of the way this way making it easier for her to find it.When Hope shook her head she just scoffed"I must've left it in your room last night"She whined and dragged her feet to the door"I'll be right back"._

_Hope nodded and threw a key at her.As soon as Lizzie was out of the room Hope returned to arranging the pillows nicely on the bed.When she grabbed the last pillow left she noticed Lizzie's phone lying on the bed.She had a short debate with herself whether she should take the opportunity or not and came to the conclusion that she trusted Lizzie.Too much to invade her privacy._

_In the following seconds the screen flashed and a couple messages popped up.Despite trying her best to look away,Hope eventually let go of the pillow and picked up the device.Lizzie had disabled the preview of messages so she had to unlock the phone in order to be able to read those two messages._

_Her shaky fingers were swiping quickly_ _on the cold glass,trying to be as fast as possible and her stomach was churning.She pressed the little 'iMessage' icon and the first contact that came up was 'Seb'.Her breath became slightly ragged and her hands started shaking even more when she opened the chat._

_"I already long for you"_   
_"Wish you were here"_

_Those were the two messages that broke Hope in no more than two seconds.She pushed past her anger and pain and scrolled up,not giving a crap about Lizzie's privacy at the moment but there were no previous messages meaning Lizzie had probably deleted them._

_Thanks to her sharp hearing,she was able to hear a pair of footsteps approaching therefore she had time to wipe a few tears,lock the phone and put it exactly where she had found it._

_Lizzie slid inside the room carefully as it was past curfew and her dad was roaming the hallways,making sure the students weren't up to anything.She turned around and sighed,waving the charger in the air"This fucker somehow slipped between your nightstand and wall"She explained and plugged it into the closest socket after she whispered a spell and had her phone fly across the room and in her hand.For someone who hated using magic,Lizzie was making use of her powers more than a lot of the witches for trivial activities._

_Hope had somehow managed to change her expression entirely.She was not smiling or anything near that but she didn't look like a train had just hit her either.She had learnt how to deal with her emotions and she knew better than to act impulsively.She decided she should give Lizzie the opportunity to explain the whole situation because deep down Hope refused to believe Lizzie would ever do such thing to her._

_She still watched carefully from Lizzie's bed as the blonde checked her phone but it seemed that she didn't reply as it all happened quickly.Lizzie abandoned her phone easily and headed to the bed where Hope was waiting for her.She slipped into bed next to her girlfriend and managed to fall asleep way easier than Hope,whose mind was going places she didn't want it to go._

_In the morning,Lizzie woke up to an empty bed.In the beginning of their relationship she would always worry and start looking for Hope.This is what led to their first argument as a couple but Lizzie learnt that almost every morning Hope woke up earlier for a few rounds of sparring with her dad.Therefore,she rolled on her side and closed her eyes again._

_She was right.Not far away from the school,on the dock to be exact,Hope was kicking Dr Saltzman's ass.It wasn't something new,she'd win most of the time thanks to her supernatural abilities.Except that this morning Hope let her anger take over her and she didn't need one spell to slam Alaric to the ground mercilessly._

_"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today"The headmaster groaned in pain as he got up with a hand on his lower back"May I know what happened?"He grimaced when he straightened up and heard a cracking noise coming from his back._

_Hope scoffed and her expression hardened"I'm fine"She barked and took the black fingerless gloves off,throwing them angrily at Alaric's feet._

_He shook his head and bent over to grab the gear"Except you aren't"Sighing he took his own gloves off"So talk to me.What's wrong?"_

_Hope growled and her eyes glowed yellow"I said I'm fine!"She stomped her foot hard on the wooden dock and once with the loud thud rocks,leaves and dirt started floating around them.Hope opened her eyes and took in a deep breath.Everything dropped to the ground"I'm done with training for today"She spat out and left._

_On the way back to the school she kept counting to try and calm her breath.She spent most of the night rolling on her sides,overthinking the whole situation.She wanted to confront Lizzie about it but at the same time she didn't.She was scared of what could've been said during the argument because there was no way they would ever discuss this without triggering an argument._

_During the walk she managed to calm herself and convince herself she was overanalysing.Those two texts could've meant nothing to Lizzie.Who really knows who this Seb guy is?As far as she knows,it could be a very close friend of hers,right?Right._

_Weeks had passed and for a short period Lizzie almost acted like her old self.She wasn't as attached to her phone anymore,she was spending more time with her friends,gossiping with Josie in the lounge,asking Hope and Josie to swap dorms.Hope almost forgot about what had happened._

_"Come back here you cookie thief"Lizzie demanded and threw her baby blue apron on the kitchen floor as she broke into a run after Josie who had a jar full of cookies clutched to her chest._

_"Hopeee!"The brunette twin cried for help as she fled the room._

_Hope rolled her eyes at their antics although she was totally enjoying this moment.Letting out a giggle she started chasing Lizzie.It only took a few seconds before the blonde was all wrapped up in Hope's arms,both of them giggling as Lizzie turned around and they shared a kiss._

_Hope's smile slipped and she winced a bit before she pulled away and looked up at Lizzie judgmentally"Did you smoke?"she brought her hand to her mouth and traced her own bottom lip with her finger._

_The colour drained out of Lizzie's face,her eyes widened and her mouth fell open.She forgot that Hope had those tribrid abilities she always bragged about.She came back to her senses quick enough to cover it up"What are you talking about?"Raising an eyebrow she pretended not to have a clue about what Hope was saying._

_The shorter girl tilted her head to the right"You taste like cigarettes"She pointed out blatantly._

_"I'm sure it's just one of the ingredients I used.You're just confused"Lizzie booped her nose and rested her arms on Hope's shoulders"Now that you let my devilish sister escape with our final product..."She smirked down at Hope"You'll clean up her part"She pulled away and went to look for the broom._

_Hope tried to focus on that,on tidying up.But she couldn't stop touching her lips.Everytime she did it she could feel the nasty nicotine flavour that coated Lizzie's mouth.She knew Lizzie would never put a cigarette in her mouth.She remembered the long and mentally exhausting vent the blonde gave when Jed lit up a cigarette next to them.She flicked it out of his mouth and stepped on it in a matter of seconds._

_"Hope!"Her girlfriend's voice snapped her out of her thoughts"Are you trying to slack off?"_

_She shook her head and sighed"I'll wash the dishes"_

_After that incident Hope noticed Lizzie growing more tense whenever she was around her.Now everytime Hope would approach her as she was typing on her phone,Lizzie would be quick to lock it and slip it in her pocket.Once Hope tried to kiss her neck and she pushed her away,finding some sort of lame excuse about people staring.The Lizzie she knew didn't give a crap about that.The Lizzie she knew would take Hope's hands and place them on her bum during a makeout session in the hallways._

_Little did Hope know that it was all going to be painfully clear soon enough._

_One night she couldn't sleep.It wasn't really something new.Hope often had either nightmares or insomnia.Everything that was going on with Lizzie didn't help her much either.As always,she sneaked out of the school and started wandering around.Walks helped her clear her mind.She would've loved to shift into her werewolf form and run wild and free in the woods but she didn't have any clothes with her and returning back to school completely naked wasn't an option.She learned it the hard way a while before when she ran into Wade who wouldn't stop screaming._

_She thought about it and maybe a walk through the woods was going to help just as much.Without even realising she was going in that direction,she spotted the old mill not that far away from where she was.Perfect she thought because she always kept changes there for when she wanted to turn into a werewolf._

_She noticed a few dim lights and stopped in her tracks.She really didn't want to deal with people at that moment.She couldn't stop her werewolf hearing even when she was in human form and suddenly a familiar sound ripped through her ears.A moan and then another one and a whimper and..._

_She started shaking her head and she took a few little steps forward towards the mill.She felt her heart stop for a few seconds before it started racing at the sight in front of her.She was hyperventilating and her vision was blurry because of the tears forming rapidly in her eyes._

_Lizzie was lying on her back on an old,dusty table and on top of her was this guy with dark brown hair and judging by his appearance as a whole,although she could see manly his side profile,he looked nothing like any of the Salvatore students.So this must be him,Seb or whatever his name was she thought to herself._

_She started to feel her blood boil in her veins and she knew her eyes must've been glowing by that time.With the anger she felt flowing through her she could've easily shifted into a werewolf and bitten the guy's head off.God how she wanted to go punch him in the face,shred him into pieces and chew him up._

_But she couldn't move.For a good two minutes at least she couldn't move.Yet everything started shaking and floating around her.Just like it had happened on the docks previously.Even tree barks were now floating around Hope and she knew she could've set him on fire with one little word._

_Caught up in her bubble of pleasure,it took Lizzie a while to start paying attention to what was going on around her.As a witch herself,she felt the toxic magic spreading more and more in the air and she knew exactly what it was.Her own magic did the same thing when she was having an episode.It was untamed magic,a type of magic that flows out of a witch when she can't control her emotions.But she only knew one witch who could make everything go crazy like that.She had only seen one person make a whole forest shake and twist with her anger.Hope..._

_Lizzie pushed the guy off her and with a spell all of her clothes were fixed as if nothing had happened.She jolted up and jumped off the table to be met with Hope's hurt expression.The girl was standing a few meters away from the entrance to the mill.She had one hand on her stomach and the other was just shaking.She was sobbing uncontrollably and Lizzie's heart broke at the sight._

_"Hope"She said softly but loud enough for the first to hear her"Hope wait!"She chased after the auburn girl as Hope turned around in a swift movement and started walking away at a fast pace.Lizzie eventually caught up with her and she grabbed her wrist in an attempt to make her stop._

_Hope pulled her hand harshly out of Lizzie's grip and she turned around even faster than earlier.They were now face to face,only inches apart and Hope was fuming.She was a mess and realisation hit Lizzie hard.It was her who turned Hope into a mess.This was all her fault.She broke Hope's heart.Hope,the only person she ever truly loved and swore would never do anything to hurt her._

_"Hope please"her voice cracked and she tried once agin to hold one of Hope's hands but to no avail.If anything Hope even took a few steps back._

_"No!"She almost screamed in Lizzie's face"No...Don't"this time her words came out as a whisper._

_"Can you listen to me for a second?"Lizzie begged but it came out more as a demand.Her eyes scanned Hope's face one more time.Her bottom lip quivered and her jaw tightened._

_"What can you say that would possibly make this better?"She snapped and pointed to the shirtless guy watching the shit show from where Lizzie left him"I’m not good enough for you,you made that very clear"._

_Lizzie's mouth fell open and she started stuttering"D-don't say that.You were more than enough"She assured the shorter girl who was trying her best at holding back tears"I love you,Hope"The moonlight glowed in her ocean blue eyes and made the forming tears shine._

_Hope's brows furrowed and she started shaking her head softly.She attempted to turn around and continue to walk away when Lizzie's hand stopped her once again._

_"Please Hope,don't walk away on me"_

_Hope sighed"Lizzie,I'm broken and tired and it's your fault so please just let me go because I can't do this right now"Her voice cracked twice and she managed to ignore Lizzie's calls.She just headed towards the school,anger and frustration building up inside her more and more.Lizzie was the only reason why she decided to take one more year of courses at the boarding school because she was 19 now and she had completed her studies.She could've left but she didn't because Lizzie begged her to stay and she loved Lizzie too much to say no and she knew long distance relationships never lasted long enough._

So here she is,back in her dorm,packing her clothes and belongings.It is the middle of the night but she knows for sure she can catch a bus to New Orleans at 6am.She put a spell on her door so Lizzie won't barge in,trying to change her mind.It is official,Hope Mikaelson and Lizzie Saltzman are broken up and there is nothing in this world that could ever make Hope change her mind.About Lizzie,about moving back home,about not being good enough.Firstly Landon left her for Josie and now Lizzie left her for some six packed guy.She will never live up to people's expectations and she has already accepted that.

" _Hope please open the door_ "is the last thing she hears before she passes out on her bed.


End file.
